Every Day
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Songfic. AkuRoku. Axel's thoughts on Roxas leaving to the song 'Every Day is Exactly the Same' by Nine Inch Nails


Title: Every Day

Author: Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Pairing: AkuRoku Axel/Roxas

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own the song Every Day is Exactly the Same by Nine Inch Nails.

A/N: The words that are _Italicized_ are lyrics. Everything else is Axel's POV.Tell me if you like the concept or idea at all, I wasn't sure how well it would go over.

_I believe I can see the future_

_Cause I repeat the same routine_

_I think I used to have a purpose_

_But then again_

_That might have been a dream_

I remember you, but do you don't remember me. I can recall what it was like when you were here- with me. But now your gone and I think I have turned into the one thing that everyone thinks I should be, a mindless drone under the control of the superior.

_I think I used to have a voice_

_Now I never make a sound_

_I just do what I've been told_

_I really don't want them to come around_

_Oh, no_

When I was with you I could feel- really feel. I don't care if they were ghosts of feelings or fleeting memories, they were precious to me. The hardest one came when you left- left me alone here to rot. When I was with you I had a personality, a voice in this decelant world, but that might just be my faulty memory.

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_

I can clock every movement of everyday by a clock. The soft clicking of it on my wall timing my every movement in stride. I once tried to get out of tempo, a footstep off the click, but it somehow caught up. I dream about the clock sometimes, how it seems to dictate my life more than I do.

_I can feel their eyes are watching_

_In case I lose myself again_

_Sometimes I think I'm happy here_

_Sometimes, yet I still pretend_

_I can't remember how this got started_

_But I can tell you exactly how it will end_

When you first left- I fought it. I argued with them, their cold emotionless gazes. They keep telling me that my place is here, and you were the traitor, anything that I felt was my own imagination. We can't feel- we have no use for it. But isn't feeling our goal? Even if we all got hearts, I think ever single one of them would be broken.

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_

I grimly watch as everyone sits around and studies the reports that have been given out, just like the day before- and the day before that. I can still hear the clock ticking every time I turn a page, or walk out to meet my next assignment. In the back of my mind, I hope one of these assignments will lead my back to you.

_I'm writing on a little piece of paper_

_I'm hoping someday you might find_

_Well I'll hide it behind something_

_They won't look behind_

I have a journal, they don't know about it. I keep it with me most of the time, but I write down my memories or distant feelings. I have tried to relay each thought, so if I never find you- you will know I was thinking of you. As I write the clock becomes off tempo- for once not dictating my movements.

_I'm still inside here_

_A little bit comes bleeding through_

_I wish this could have been any other way_

_But I just don't know, I don't know what else I can do_

My emotional out lashes have turned to none. I can see my eyes have become dimmer and the clock still chimes on the hour, or with each step I take. I need to get out of here, but where else can I go? I am losing the bit of myself I still have, please keep the last bit of me- you're the only one who has any anymore,

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_

Every day is exactly the same. I have no feeling, and loss is immanent. I have lost the losing battle- you can no longer save me and I can no longer save myself. Just keep that last part of me, won't you do that for me...

Roxas...

_Every day is exactly the same_

_Every day is exactly the same_

_There is no love here and there is no pain_

_Every day is exactly the same_


End file.
